Ubuntu
by Darling Violeta
Summary: Flash teaches Shayera the meaning of Ubuntu.
1. Chapter 1

**_UBUNTU_**

 **Ubuntu is an African ethic or ideology that focuses on people's alliances and relationships with each other.**

 **I wrote this because I thought it would be a cute moment between Flash and Shayera. It's also my way of explaining why speedster is always so cool to everyone.**

Shayera heard the voices and whispers all around. They did not even expect her to turn her back to speak badly. They talked about her, and they wanted her to know how much they hated her. Shayera let out a heavy sigh, gaining the attention of the scarlet figure sitting next to her in the dining room.

"What is it, Shay?"

"I shouldn't be here. Why did I let you talk me into lunch in the cafe? My room is more welcoming."

"You can't run away forever."

She kind of laughed. "I could try, if you did not make me leave," she thought. Since she returned to the League, she was excluded and repudiated by all. Less by Flash. He was always nice to her, even when she least deserved it. Was he in love with her? As fast as it came, the thought was gone, as she remembered he was cool to everyone.

But doubt persisted. Then Shayera expressed it in the form of words.

"Why?"

Her friend stared at her in confusion. To which she tried to add.

"Why are you always so nice, even to those who do not deserve it?"

"Ubuntu." His answer consisted of that one word.

It was Shayera's turn to be confused.

"Ubu ... what?"

"Uuntu, Shay. I am because we are."

"That doesn't make sense."

"On the contrary. I'm not going to judge people as good or bad, and I know we're part of something bigger. And I can not be happy when my peers are diminished or oppressed." He paused, holding her hand. "I'll take care of you not only for what I feel, or because you treat me well. I'll take care of you because we're the same. Ever."

"It's always a long time."

"Then let me take care of you for as long as I can. I can't be happy if you're sad."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a promise."

And Shayera knew he was telling the truth. He would be his whole life for her, taking care of her. How could she not love him? He was the best. Shayera knew at that moment that she would be there for him too. Friendship and loyalty among red heads. It was too early to think anymore, but it was a good start.

"Sometimes I don't think you even exist. Thank you, really."

Shayera laughed, a little more excited. She kissed his cheek and stood, picking up her tray. Flash watched his friend walk away. He sighed happily. When she was ready, she would say what she felt. But now...

"Ubuntu for you, Shay."

His friendship was all Shayera needed. And he would give it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 **The idea just came up, and I decided to write. I love these two, really!**

Shayera laughed when the children knocked her down. Flash jumped, joining her. They hugged each other, then the children of the orphanage fell upon them. It was a Thursday night and there was no better program than enjoying time with children.

In recent weeks, Shayera spent her time volunteering with Flash. It was good, the children never judged her and she learned a little more about her friend's philosophy of life. In a moment the children got tired and left the couple. Shayera went to her feet, but he held her in place.

"You want to have an ice cream later?" he whispered. "Just you and me?"

"This is for children." She smiled back, but she nodded.

He smiled back. That was their routine. They spent a few hours in the orphanage and then had ice cream, even if it was cold. The two stood there, staring at each other, until a girl pulled a few feathers off her wing, gaining their attention.

"Uncle Flash, Aunt Shay!" A girl called. "You're not joking right ..."

With a false grunt, he released Shayera and stood. He ran to the girl, picked her up, and spun her in the air. The redhead observed a little of the friend's interaction with the girl. Her name was Claire, if she was not mistaken. She was blonde, with big brown eyes. She laughed a lot as Flash turned her around.

"You shouldn't have done that." Shayera commented.

In moments the other boys and girls gathered around the hero, jumping and waiting their turn. Flash lifted and spun with them all. When the last child had his turn, he stopped and stared at Shayera, still sitting on the floor. She caught his gaze and shook her head.

"No!"

"Ah, come on, Shay! Enjoy!"

He held out his hand. The screams around her encouraged her. With a heavy sigh, she nodded and accepted the offered hand. She barely stood and felt her friend's hands suspend her. They began to spin, and she placed a hand on his chest to balance.

The children screamed around them. Flash saw a couch and threw himself with Shayera still in his arms. They laughed. Shayera straightened her red hair. He tied a lock of hair behind her ear, still laughing. But as she caught his eye on her, her heart throbbed in a new way. Already Flash, it took a great effort not to kiss her. Luckily, little children's hands took her off him, and pulled into a new joke.

* * *

Later that night, the ice cream parlor was empty, with the exception of the two redheads. Shayera looked up from her ice cream to stare at her friend. He was too quiet, looking down the street.

"Flash!" She called. "What is it?"

He turned his gaze from the street to her.

"Nothing. I mean ... I was wondering ... what's the best time to tell someone that you like her?"

The redhead blinked a few times. She coughed, clearing the throat. Shrugged.

"I'm not the best person to talk about feelings."

Flash shook his head. He opened and closed his mouth countless times. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he managed to make some sounds.

"I know this girl, and I really like her, but I don't know what to do ..."

"You could say what you feel, and see how she reacts."

Again, he nodded. Reluctantly.

"Can I train with you?"

Shayera frowned. She lowered the ice cream, and nodded. Flash touched her face, wiping the corner of her mouth. His finger slid down her cheek, making her close her eyes.

"I ... I like you ..." he said, too low. She barely heard.

For a moment, Shayera caught herself smiling. She opened her eyes, and his hand was still on her face. When she made a move to take it off, Shayera caught the tip of his fingers.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I like you, Shay. I think I'm in love."

Her heart was filled with a new, almost inexplicable feeling. His words hit her. It was for her. Shayera knew. She squeezed his hand more tightly.

"That was good." She whispered. "I think you should try to kiss her too if she feels the same."

Flash moved in the chair, tipping her body closer to her.

"Do you?"

In response, she just nodded. She closed her eyes, feeling Flash approach his face to hers. The hot breath was soon on her cheek. His tongue lurched on her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth, accepting him without reservations. His hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. Its taste was sweet, partly because of the ice cream. Too nice.

At one time or another they needed to breathe. Flash did not want to get away from her, so long did he want the contact. So he kept his lips pressed against hers, feeling her breath on his face. Her brows glued together, her eyes still closed. He felt a smile forming on his lips.

"Does that mean you like me, too?"

"I think so." She replied.

"Can you tell? For me?"

"I like you, Wally. Now, it's good to kiss me again."

Shayera did not need to ask. He was more than happy to obey her. The first time they kissed, but not the only one. Make Shayera was always by your side.

 **Thanks!**


End file.
